First Love
by Nana EXOfficialCouple Fujoshi
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah kisah tentang Huang Zi Tao yang menceritakan tentang kisah cinta pertamanya. His First Love. EXO Couple KrisTao. Boys Love. Shounen-Ai (YAOI).


_Hei, pekernalkan namaku adalah Huang Zi Tao. Aku adalah seorang mahasiswa di salah satu Universitas di daerah Seoul, Korea Selatan. Tepat tanggal 2 Mei kemarin aku genap menginjak umur 19 tahun. Sudah cukup dewasa bagiku untuk tinggal sendiri dan jauh dari kedua orang tuaku yang sekarang berada di Qingdao, Cina. Tempat kelahiranku._

_Uummm... Bolehkah aku bertanya pada kalian?_

_Kurasa boleh. Hahahaha..._

_Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan pada kalian. Baiklah, aku akan memulainya..._

_Apa kalian pernah jatuh cinta?_

_Kalau begitu siapa cinta pertama kalian?_

_Apa cinta pertamamu sangat dekat denganmu atau bahkan begitu jauh dari jangkauanmu?_

_Apakah dia orang yang sangat baik dan selalu memperhatikanmu atau dia justru termasuk kedalam kategori orang yang sangat cuek dan tidak peduli dengan siapapun bahkan dirimu?_

_Apa kalian pernah bahagia jika berada didekatnya?_

_Atau justru kalian terus merasakan sakit yang sangat di dada kalian jika kalian bersama orang itu?_

_Hingga kalian meneteskan air mata?_

_Ya, semua orang tahu bahwa cinta selamanya tidak semanis gula dan madu. Cinta sesekali bisa terasa begitu pahit dan sangat menyakitkan._

_Dan semua orang tahu jika cinta pertama juga bisa memberimu senyuman dan juga air mata._

_Ingin berbagi cerita tentang cinta pertama kalian denganku? Baiklah, mungkin kita bisa melakukannya lain kali karena saat ini aku ingin berbagi kisah tentang cinta pertamaku pada kalian. Cerita ini berawal saat aku masih menduduki bangku SMA. Dan cinta pertamaku adalah seorang ketua club basket yang juga merupakan tetangga saat aku masih kecil. Namanya adalah..._

.

.

.

_**Wu Yi Fan**_

.

.

* * *

**FIRST LOVE**

**.**

**KrisTaoRis  
Romance, School Life, Hurt/Comfort  
Warn : Boys Love/BL/Shounen-Ai/YAOI, OOC, typo(s) (maybe?), and other.  
.**

**Story is Start...**

* * *

Aku duduk di bangku dekat jendela. Membuka buku sambil menunggu guru yang masuk. Sesekali aku mencuri pandang kearah lapangan dimana beberapa siswa laki-laki sedang bermain permainan bola basket dengan beberapa siswi perempuan yang berteriak menyemangati idola mereka. Tidak hanya siswi perempuan yang berada disana, mataku dapat menangkap beberapa murid laki-laki yang juga sedang berada disana. Pastinya mereka tidak berteriak layaknya _fansgirl_ yang bertemu idola mereka. Para murid laki-laki hanya menonton dengan tenang dan ‒mungkin‒ sesekali berdecak kagum ketika beberapa dari siswa yang bermain itu mencetak poin untuk tim nya.

**TEEEEEET TEEEEEET TEEEEEET**

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi. Seketika lapangan itu kembali sepi dan senyap dibandingkan beberapa detik yang lalu. Suara pintu kelas yang terbuka tertangkap di indra pendengaranku. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku.

Ketua kelas menyiapkan seluruh siswa didalam kelas dan kami semua serentak memberi hormat kepada guru kami.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai senja. Aku masih setia duduk dibangku taman yang letaknya tak jauh dari lapangan tempat para siswa tadi bermain bola basket. Apa yang aku lakukan disini? Mengintai mungkin? Hahaha...

Tidak, aku tidak sedang mengintai tetapi mengamati. Bukankah itu berbeda?

Apa yang aku amati?

Apa aku harus memberitahukannya pada kalian?

Baiklah...

Apa kalian lihat itu? Seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh jangkungnya dan juga rambutnya yang diwarnai pirang itu. Orang itu kini sedang men-_dribble_ bola yang ada ditangannya. Melewati beberapa siswa yang menjadi lawannya dengan lincah. Dan sesaat kemudian ia melompat dan memasukkan bola itu kedalam ring dengan begitu mudahnya.

Aku tersenyum melihat kehebatannya.

Beberapa temannya yang satu tim dengannya melakukan _high five_ padanya, dan dapat aku dengar juga pujian yang mereka lontarkan pada laki-laki itu.

Dia memang hebat. Tidak salah jika dia ditunjuk sebagai ketua klub basket. Dalam masalah mata pelajaran pun nilainya tidak pernah tersaingi dan dia selalu menduduki peringkat nomer satu setiap tahunnya. Keren bukan?

Aku mengambil buku _diary_ yang selalu aku bawa kemanapun aku berada.

**_Tuesday, 12 June 20XX_**

_Hari ini aku kembali mengamatinya yang sedang latihan klub. Ia kembali mencetak poin dan melewati setiap siswa yang menjadi lawannya dengan sangat mudah!_

_Teman-temannya pun ikut senang sama seperti diriku. Mereka melakukan high five dan ada beberapa dari mereka yang memukul bahunya senang._

_Haah... Andai saja aku berada di dekat sana dan juga ikut memujinya, lalu memberikan handuk dan juga minuman dingin untuknya. Senangnya bukan kepalang. Tapi... Apa mungkin aku bisa?_

_Baiklah, aku akan berusaha mengetahui dirinya yang sekarang lebih dalam lagi! Dengan begitu hatiku akan semakin mantap mengungkapkan perasaan ini! Huang Zi Tao, jiayou!_

Aku tersenyum sejenak, menutup pena dan buku _diary_ ku, lalu kumasukkan kembali kedalam tas Gucci kesayanganku ini.

Kalian bertanya siapa orang itu?

Orang itu adalah cinta pertamaku atau orang-orang biasa menyebutnya dengan _first love_. Kami sebenarnya sudah kenal sejak kecil, kalau tidak salah umurku saat itu menginjak 3 tahun dan dia satu tahun lebih tua dariku. Namanya adalah Wu Yi Fan. Namun belakangan aku sering mendengar orang-orang memanggilnya Kris.

Mungkin itu adalah namanya semenjak ia berada di Kanada? Ya, dia dan orang tua nya sempat pindah ke Kanada untuk urusan pekerjaan Ayah nya. Lalu dia kembali ke Cina sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu tepat ketika ia masuk pelajaran baru. Aku mendapat informasi dari teman SMP ku yang sempat akrab dengannya saat SD. Setelah ditelusuri lebih lanjut, ternyata dia kini sekolah di sebuah SMA Negeri di Beijing.

Maka dari itu aku belajar mati-matian demi mendapatkan beasiswa di Beijing. Dan disinilah aku sekarang! Menuntut ilmu ditempat yang sama dengan _my first love_. Oleh karena itu juga aku dan orang tua ku terpaksa pindah ke Beijing. Mereka bilang mereka belum tega untuk meninggalkan aku hidup di asrama sekolah ini. Banyak alasan yang mereka lontarkan padaku. Seperti, keadaan asrama yang mungkin tidak aman, teman-teman yang dapat menjerumuskan diriku pada hal-hal yang tidak baik seperti narkoba ataupun sebagainya, dan beberapa hal lainnya.

Aku menengadah keatas. "Sudah sangat sore. Sebaiknya aku segera pulang. Jika tidak, Papa dan Mama pasti khawatir."

Aku menggendong tas Gucci ku dan segera berjalan pulang.

* * *

"Huang Zi Tao, bisakah kau membantu _laoshi_ untuk membawa semua tumpukan buku ini ke ruang guru?"

"Baik, Xi _laoshi_."

Aku mengangkut sebagian besar tumpukan buku itu.

"Maaf, merepotkanmu Huang Zi Tao," kata _loashi_.

"Tidak apa-apa, _laoshi_. Aku juga sedang senggang kok," aku tersenyum tulus.

Kami segera berjalan menuju ruang guru dan segera menaruh tumpukan buku-buku iu di meja guru Xi _laoshi_. Setelah Xi _laoshi_ berterimakasih, aku segera kembali ke kelas dan tiba-tiba saja secara tidak sengaja aku bertemu pandang dengan dia! Dia! Iya dia! Wu Yi Fan! Kakak kelasku sekaligus cinta pertamaku!

Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Hatiku belum siap...

"Apa kau Tao? Huang Zi Tao? Tetanggaku dulu?"

"Huh?" aku cengo sejenak.

"Ini aku, Wu Yi Fan. Apa kau masih ingat? Kau dulu pernah menangis karena aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan jus jeruk milikku ke boneka panda kesayanganmu itu. Um, kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Mr. Xiongmao. Benar kan?" Yifan _ge_ tersenyum antusias dan terlihat begitu ceria.

Ya ampun, aku semakin gugup dibuatnya. Apa yang harus aku katakan?

Sejenak hening. Kami semua terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing ‒mungkin? Atau hanya aku yang larut dalam pikiranku?

"Ah, jangan-jangan kau bukan Tao ya? Maaf, kalau begitu aku salah orang. Aku kira hanya Tao lah satu-satu nya anak yang memiliki lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya. Ternyata ada juga yang lain. Permisi."

Yifan _gege_ berniat untuk segera pergi namun tanganku secara refleks menahan pergelangan tangannya. Yifan _ge_ memandangku bingung.

_'Ukh,sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Badanku bergerak tanpa peringatan dariku.'_

"Um, bisakah kau melepaskan gengamanmu? Aku harus ‒"

"Te-tentang pertanyaanmu tadi, aku memang Huang Zi Tao. Dan tentang nama boneka pandaku waktu itu, namanya memang Mr. Xiongmao," kataku memotong kalimatnya. Dapat aku lihat wajah Yifan _gege_ yang sedikit terkejut. Ya ampun, apa aku terlalu spontan? Bagaimana ini? Mau aku kemanakan wajahku ini?

"Pffft! Hahahaha! Kau tidak berubah Tao! Cara bicaramu masih imut seperti dulu!" Yifan _ge_ mengusap rambutku dengan kasar. Ia menatapku dan tersenyum. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu, kau tumbuh menjadi remaja yang keren. Tapi tentu saja masih kalah jika dibandingkan dengan _gege_, iya kan?"

Aku tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, _gege_ memang yang paling keren di dunia dan tidak ada dan tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa menandingi _gege_. _Gege_ puas?"

"Ya ya, kau memang anak baik, Tao."

Aku tersenyum tersipu dan sedikit menunduk agar Yifan _gege_ tidak melihat semburat merah memalukan ini.

"Pulang sekolah nanti mau aku antarkan sampai rumahmu?"

Aku mendongak dan menatap Yifan _gege_. "Apa boleh?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga membawa mobilku ke sekolah. Jadi kita tidak perlu menaiki bus umum. Sekalian aku ingin melepas rindu dengan Bibi dan juga Paman Huang."

"Baiklah, terimakasih _ge_. Aku akan mengatakan pada Mama untuk membuatkan makanan yang sangat enak untuk menyambut _gege_ nanti."

"Wah, terimakasih. Aku benar-benar senang!"

"Aku juga senang, _ge._ Sangat senang!"

.

.

.

.

"Jadi... disini rumah barumu?" Yifan _gege_ bertanya setelah ia menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan alamat yang aku berikan. Aku mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

"Kalau begitu... kita tetangga lagi?"

Aku membulatkan mata setelah mendengar ucapan Kris ge. "Te-tetangga?" tanyaku membeo hampir tak percaya.

Yifan _ge_ mengangguk, "Rumahku tepat didepanmu. Apa kau belum tahu?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Astaga, ada apa denganku ini? Jadi selama ini kami tetangga juga di Beijing? Kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadari hal ini dari awal? Dan jangan bilang kalau mobil yang setiap pagi aku lihat saat aku ingin berangkat sekolah dan setiap sore ketika aku sudah sampai di rumah itu adalah mobil milik Yifan _gege_?! Ya Tuhan! Yang benar saja! Dasar Huang Zi Tao bodoh!

"Ya ampun, kita berdua benar-benar bodoh ya Tao. Tidak ada salah satu dari kita yang mengetahui hal ini. Ya Tuhan... Hahahaha...," Kris ge tertawa lepas dan membuatku tersadar dari beberapa pertanyaanku tadi. Tanpa aku sadari, aku ikut tertawa beberapa detik kemudian.

Yifan_ gege_ menghentikan tawanya dan mengusap sedikit air mata yang keluar akibat tertawanya tadi. Aku ikut berhenti. "Ayo keluar. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Bibi dan juga Paman Huang. Begitu juga masakan buatan Bibi Huang yang snagat enak dan lezat itu," Yifan _gege_ mengusapkan tangannya diatas perut datarnya. Mungkin dia membayangkan masakan Mama ku yang aku akui memang sangat lezat dibandingkan masakan manapun. Bahkan masakan Cina di Restaurant Bintang Lima bisa kalah oleh masakan rumahan buatan Mama ku ini.

Tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi, Yifan _gege_ dan aku segera keluar dari mobilnya dan segera masuk kedalam rumahku. Saat membuka pintu, kami sudah disambut oleh bau yang sangat harum yang aku yakini berasal dari dapur. Aku dan Yifan _gege _ berjalan menuju dapur, dan dapat kami temui Mama ku yang sedang memasak dengan mengenakan apron berwarna kuning kesukaannya sambil bersenandung merdu.

"Mama, aku pulang," kataku. Mama langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kepadaku. "Oh, kalian sudah datang? Duh, masakannya masih belum selesai. Kalian tunggu saja dulu di ruang makan ya? Sebentar lagi masakannya selesai kok," kata Mama kewalahan ketika mengetahui kami sudah datang.

"Bibi tidak perlu repot-repot," kata Yifan _gege_ menenangkan.

Mama tersenyum ramah sambil berkata, "Tidak apa-apa Yifan. Oh ya, Tao. Bisakah kau membantu Mama membuatkan minuman untuk Yifan?" perintah Mama yang langsung aku laksanakan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi.

Aku segera meletakkan gelas berisi jus jeruk itu tepat diatas meja makan yang hampir terpenuhi oleh masakan buatan Mama tadi. Tak lama suara pintu terbuka dan juga suara Papa terdengar dari arah ruang utama. Mama segera menemui Papa dan kembali ke ruang makan dengan tas kantor Papa dan juga tentunya Mama sudah bersama Papa.

Wajah Papa sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Yifan _gege_, ia kemudian memeluk Yifan _gege_ yang kini jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

.

.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu dan sekarang kau tinggi sekali, Yifan. Padahal dulu kau hanya setinggi pinggang Paman," Papa tertawa renyah, begitu juga Mama, Yifan _gege_, dan juga aku.

"Sekarang kau tinggal dimana, Yifan?" sekarang Mama yang berbicara.

"Aku tinggal di rumah yang letaknya tepat didepan rumah kalian," jawab Yifan _gege_ seadanya.

"Kalau begitu kita tetangga lagi? Astaga, tidak bisa aku percaya kalau kita sekarang bertetangga lagi. Paman benar-benar sangat kaget."

"Tapi kenapa Bibi tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang tua mu ya?"

"Mereka tinggal di Kanada. Aku tinggal sendiri disini," Yifan _gege_ tersenyum kecil.

"Pantas saja. Oh ya, apa kau senior Tao disekolahnya?" tanya Mama. Yifan _gege_ mengangguk. "Apakah Tao nakal disekolah barunya?" tanya Mama lagi dan aku segera membentaknya tidak terima lalu menekuk wajahku kebawah.

"Kau semakin jelek jika seperti itu _xiao_ Huang," kata Mama yang semakin membuatku cemberut. "Mama, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu. Aku sudah besar. Sudah 15 tahun."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Mama mengerti."

Mama mengalihkan kepalanya pada Yifan _gege_ lagi. "Jadi, bagaimana sikap Tao disekolahan, Yifan?" Mama kembali pada topiknya tadi. Yifan _gege_ sedikit mengingat-ingat. "Aku dan Tao baru saja bertemu hari ini, Bi. Jadi aku belum begitu tahu seperti apa sikap Tao. Jika Bibi mau, aku bisa menjadi pengamat sikapnya nanti. Atau mungkin _bodyguard_ nya? Hahahahaha..."

"Benarkah? Baiklah, Bibi percayakan Tao padamu Yifan!"

"Baiklah, Bi!"

Aku hanya bisa mengembungkan kedua pipiku kesal.

* * *

Tidak bisa aku percaya! Ternyata Yifan _gege_ benar-benar terus mengamati segala hal yang aku lakukan dan terus berada di dekatku! Dia benar-benar menjadi _bodyguard_ ku!

Seperti saat ini, saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku hampir dibuat terjungkal olehnya karena tiba-tiba saja ia muncul di pintu kelasku dan meneriaki kalimat, "Apakah Tao ada?"

Semua siswa-siswi yang saat itu masih ada di ruang kelas sampai mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada Yifan _gege_ dengan jari terlunjuk mereka ‒yang entah kenapa‒ menunjuk kearahku secara bersamaan.

"Jadi kau selalu membawa bekal dan memakan bekalmu di atap sekolahan? Pantas saja aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu saat di kantin. Tapi bukankah kita dilarang untuk ke atap?"

"Aku akan diejek mati-matian jika teman-temanku tahu kalau aku masih membawa bekal dari rumah."

"Ah, kau ada benarnya juga."

Hening.

Tak ada yang berbicara. Baik aku maupun Yifan _gege_.

Jantungku masih berdegup tidak karuan karena Yifan _gege_ yang duduk tepat disebelahku sambil menyesapi kotak susu yang tadi sempat ia beli.

"Um... _gege_ mau?" aku menyodorkan kotak bekalku yang menyisakan setengahnya. Tidak sopan memang, tapi akan lebih tidak sopan lagi jika tidak menawarinya kan?

"Boleh?" tanya Yifan _gege_ meyakinkan dan aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia segera meraih kotak bekal itu dan melahapnya sampai isi didalamnya benar-benar habis. "Terimakasih!" katanya senang, dan lagi, aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

Aku memandang langit siang yang cerah. Hari ini benar-benar indah. Bisa menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan Yifan _gege._ Tidak pernah terlintas sedikit pun dibenakku.

"Ingin ke perpustakaan? Masih ada waktu sebelum bel berikutnya berbunyi," Yifan_ gege_ berdiri dan menyodorkan tangannya padaku. Aku menyambut tangannya dan ia segera membantuku untuk berdiri.

"Ah iya, mulai sekarang panggil aku Kris saja. Mengerti?"

"Kris _gege_?" aku memiringkan kepala.

"Iya, seperti itu. Kau benar-benar anak yang pintar, Tao!"

Ia mengelus pucuk kepalaku lembut dan membuatku kembali tersenyum.

* * *

Sudah 1 tahun lebih. Hubungan kami berdua semakin dekat dan sering kali disangka kakak-adik oleh orang-orang di sekitar kami.

Haaaah... 1 tahun ya? Tidak terasa. Sekarang aku sudah menduduki bangku kelas 2 SMA dan Kris _gege_ sudah menduduki bangku terakhir sekolah ini. 3 SMA. Itu artinya Kris _gege_ akan segera lulus dan meninggalkan tempat ini dan dia kan meneruskan pendidikannya entah di Universitas mana.

Aku dengar dari beberapa siswi yang merupakan fans Kris _ge,_ kalau Kris _ge_ akan meneruskan kependidikannya di Canada lagi. Aku hanya bisa mendengus pasrah. Bisa apa aku? Aku akan menjadi orang bodoh disana nanti. Bahasa Inggris ku jauh dari kata baik. Bahkan nilai Bahasa Inggri ku selalu menjadi yang terendah di kelas.

Kupandangan langit-langit kamarku dengan segala pikiran yang entah kemana. Sampai sebuah suara kembali menyadarkan diriku.

"Tao! Makan malam sudah siap! Turunlah!"

"Iya! Segera, Ma!"

* * *

"_Ge_, aku menyukaimu."

Wajah Kris _ge_ terlihat sangat terkejut ketika tahu hal yang aku katakan. Aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku. Menyembunyikan wajah memalukan ini darinya.

Sudah aku putuskan untuk mengatakan perasaanku padanya saat hari pelepasan siswa kelas 3. Dan ini lah waktunya.

Sadar karena sedari tadi Kris _ge_ belum juga menjawab bahkan merespon perkataanku, aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajahnya dari balik poni hitamku.

**DEG!**

Hatiku terasa tersayat begitu melihat wajah Kris _ge_ yang terlihat seperti... seperti...

mengasihaniku?

Perlahan namun pasti, kedua belah bibirnya mulai terbuka dan mengucapkan sederet kalimat yang menyakitkan bagiku, "Maaf, Tao. Bukannya aku membencimu atau apa. Tapi... aku adalah seorang _**straight**_. Dan aku begitu merasa kasihan kepada semua pasangan _**gay**_. Padahal didunia ini sangat banyak sekali wanita yang cantik dan sempurna. Tapi kenapa mereka lebih memilih untuk menyukai sesama jenis? Bagiku itu sangat aneh dan menggelikan. Jadi, maaf. Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu. Besok aku akan pindah karena aku akan meneruskan _study_ ku di Seoul. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Tao. Dan...

**Sampai jumpa!**"

Tangannya sempat mengelus pucuk kepalaku lembut sebelum meninggalkan aku yang berdiri mematung.

* * *

3 tahun sudah semenjak kejadian itu. Dan saat itu merupakan masa-masa terburuk bagiku seumur hidup. Bahkan aku hampir kehilangan 6Kg dari berat badanku. Mama dan Papa yang menyadari bahwa aku mengidap salah satu penyimpangan seksual juga kaget dan Mama hampir tidak menerima keadaanku. Ia bahkan hampir mengusirku dari rumah namun segera ditenangkan oleh Papa.

Aku yang sangat _down_ saat itu memutuskan untuk terus mengunci pintu kamarku hampir 1 bulan lamanya dan tidak melakukan aktifitas lain selain melamun. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama dan selebihnya Mama dan Papa akhirnya menerima kelainanku ini. Walaupun Mama masih terlihat keberatan.

Saat ini umurku sudah menginjak 18 tahun dan aku meneruskan _study _ku di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Bukan karena aku masih mengejar Kris _gege_. Tapi Yixing, teman satu kelas ku meminta aku untuk menemaninya meneruskan _study_ di Seoul. Awalnya aku menolak karena ‒mungkin saja‒ aku akan bertemu dengan'nya'. Kris _gege_. Namun pada akhirnya aku menerima ajakkannya entah kenapa.

Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa Yixing juga merupakan seorang _**gay**_ sama sepertiku. Aku sadar ketika beberapa hari lalu aku memergokinya sedang berciuman panas dengan pacarnya saat di toilet kampus. Ekstrim memang, tapi saat itu keadaan kampus sedang sangat sepi dan hanya ada beberapa orang yang mendapat jadwal kuliah hari itu.

Yixing yang menyadari kehadiranku mengedipkan sebelah matanya seperti memberiku sebuah kode.

Terkadang aku mulai merasa iri dengannya. Memiliki pacar yang tampan –walaupun lebih pendek darinya. Baik. Humoris. Perhatian. Dan menerimanya apa adanya.

_Well_, sekarang aku mulai menyadari bahwa dunia ini tidak berpihak padaku. Bahkan Tuhan kini merebut kebahagiaan dariku. Seolah-olah di dunia ini sudah tidak ada lagi satu orang pun yang memihak padaku. Atau sekedar mengasihaniku.

* * *

Hampir 1 tahun berlalu semenjak aku menginjakkan kaki ku di Korea Selatan. Kini aku mulai merasa nyaman di negara ini. Walaupun bahasa Korea ku masih sedikit berantakan, YiXing tidak bosan-bosannya memperbaikinya. Aku mulai berpikir satu hal yang baru lagi. **YiXing adalah teman terbaik seumur hidupku**.

Baru saja kebahagiaanku mulai kudapatkan, mimpi buruk kembali lagi. Seorang siswa pindahan, dan namanya adalah Kris, dia kini menjadi _sunbae_ di Universitas tempat aku belajar…

.

.

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

_Annyeong_, para _readers_ sejatiku~~ *kecup-kecup*

_Mian_, Nana kabur lama banget nih. Habisnya K13. Kurikulum terbaru yang bikin ngeselin dan segala macem lah. Tugas ini itu. Presentasi ini itu. Kerja kelompok ini itu. Pusing rasanya. Kepala mau meledak ini menghadapi K13 ini… -..-

Baiklah, alasan lainnya kenapa Nana _**HIATUS **_(**Bold **_Italic_ Underline, kurang apa lagi tuh? -_-) adalah karena… hilangnya _uri dduizhang_. Sekarang juga si rusa Lulu ikutan hilang. Astaga, bagaimana ke depannya ini?

Oke oke, cukup sekian basa basi nya. Kritik dan saran diterima selagi menggunakan kata-kata yang baik.

**No SiDers!  
Riview please~ *bbuing-bbuing***

* * *

**2015 01 17**

**Sign,**

**Nana EXOfficialCouple Fujoshi**


End file.
